Trapped for a Week
by X.emeraldraven.X
Summary: What would happen if you could trap any Characters from Any Universe into one Room for an entire Week? Well this of course! read for chaos, drama, and humor! Rated T for Language.
1. The Characters Invited

Okay so what would happen if you could trap any character you want from any Universe into a room for a week? Well... This is my version. :)

* * *

People Invited:

**Avengers Movie:**

Tony Stark/Iron Man

Thor

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Bruce Banner/Hulk

Steve Rodgers/Captain America

**Harry Potter Universe:**

Golden Trio(Harry, Ron, Hermione)

Weasley Twins(Fred, George)

The Marauders (Not in Hogwarts but all Grown UP and NO Peter) (Sirius, Remus, James)

Severus Snape

Lily Potter

**Hunger Games Trilogy**:

Katniss

Gale

Peeta

**Grimm TV Series:**

Nick Burkhardt

Rosalee

Monroe

**Twilight:**

Edward

Bella

Jacob

**Elementary TV Show:**

Sherlock Holmes

Joan Watson

**National Treasure:**

Ben Gates

Abigail

Riley

**Mummy(from 1st Movie):**

Evelyn Carahan

Rick O'Connell

Johnathan Carahan

**Batman Trilogy:**

Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Superman Movies:**

Lois Lane

Clark Kent

* * *

And of course:

YOU

Please read on if you would like to read a story with: Chaos, Drama, and People Saying they must be crazy


	2. Chapter 1

Okay so what would happen if you could trap any character you want from any Universe into a room for a week? Well... This is my version. :)

I OWN NOTHING! I just had this strange idea after reading some other crossovers. Hence my version. Also, Its the Room of Requirement, so its large enough and food some how randomly appears(even if its not really supposed to) so thats not an issue.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Avengers

Tony found himself wandering the halls of SHIELD, of course he was crazy smart so you couldn't exactly call it 'wandering' now could you? Of course he is a Genius, world known Superhero, Billionaire, philanthropist, and former Playboy. Of course the Genius knew where he was going but he found himself in the Avengers DeBriefing Room with: Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, who happens to be a very beautiful woman and Tony would just love to have have one like her; Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, who can shoot at a target and get the bullseye without even looking... or that's tony way of putting it as he's an excellent Marksman; Thor demi-god son of Odin; Steve Rodgers aka Captain America, the 'Capsicle' as Tony so loves to remind him; and Finally Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, the man who Tony just loves the way he turns into a giant green rage monster, and Tony swears is the only man who is even capable of matching his intelligence stride for stride.

"So, why are we here?" Tony asked as the door clicked shut behind him, it was clear on the faces of his comrades, if one would even call them that, that none of them knew the answer. Tony could have sworn something smelled off in the room... literally, but then again he wasn't exactly sure of anything until everything went black, and he was unconscious on the floor of the debriefing room.

* * *

Hunger Games  
Just after 1st book/movie

Katniss and Gale headed back into the Victors' Village, they had tried to spend some time together after Katniss had gone to the Hunger Games. Gale was still somewhat sour about him thinking Katniss and Peeta were together. Of course it didn't help that Katniss' mother invited Peeta over whenever possible... today being one of those days. The two entered the home to see Gale's younger siblings with Prim and Peeta helping Katniss' and Gale's mothers in the kitchen.

After dinner Katniss saw Gale and Peeta to the door when a greenish mist filled the air and the three fell unconscious at the door.

* * *

Grimm (TV Series)  
Modern Day

Nick opened the door to the spice Shop, he just had to ask Rosalee some questions on the simple Herbs for the Wesen World. He found Monroe and Rosalee putting things on shelves, and taking things out of boxes. "What is it, Nick?" Monroe asked, without turning away from what he was doing. But Rosalee greeted Nick with, "Hello, Nick."

"I was wondering. Is it possible for True Love's Kiss?" Nick asked, his hands on his hips, his typical for being slightly confused.

"Possible, but not often." Rosalee replied, then asked, "Why?"

"Do you smell that?" Monroe asked suddenly scenting the air, Nick looked at him alarmed along with Rosalee, who scented the air as well. "It smells like..." Monroe wasn't really sure what it smelled like.

"Don't breath it in!" Rosalee yelped when she got a good scent of it. "Some-" But Rosalee fell to the floor unconcious then Monroe and finally Nick, who was checking Rosalee's pulse.

* * *

Twilight  
Modern Day (?)

Jacob hesitated as he walked through the forest with Bella and Edward. He for some reason knew something wasn't right, and had to get Bella and Edward. Of course thats how he had gotten into that predicament. He froze when a mist started to roll towards them, and felt Bella, who was between Edward and him stiffen slightly. When the mist hit them thought Jacob felt suddenly tired, and his legs gave out from under him and everything went dark, but he had heard Bella scream so he assumed Edward fell over as well.

* * *

Elementary(TV Show)  
Modern Day

Sherlock Holmes was again up all night reading over files and other things associated with a death. Joan Watson, walked over with her coffee cup and sat down placing her cup on the table and crossing her arms, watching him. "Your uncomfortable." He commented without looking up.

"And why would you say that?" She argued, as she picked up a file and scanned it.

"Your drinking coffee and as soon as you put your cup down you crossed your arms. Thats the typical self-comforting thing anyone will do. You are either uncomfortable or you subconsciously stressed, or possibly consciously stressed which would make you cross your arms anyway." Sherlock stated pointing at her crossed arms.

* * *

National Treasure  
After 1st Movie, Before 2nd

"Yes, Riley?" Ben asked as he opened the door to see his friend, who happened to help him steal the Declaration of Independence so they could find burried treasure, and they still managed to not go to Jail.

"You know, I'm sure your going to give me an overly large speech about someone who did something important in history when I say: Happy Fourth of July." Riley replied, moving into Ben's large Estate Home to Abigail approaching. "Abigail... what a wonderful surprise." Riley said with fake enthusiasm.

"Good to see you too, Riley." Abigail gave a half hearted smile.

"Sooo... Whats the big plan?" Riley asked just before Abigail's eyes rolled to the back of her head, Ben quickly moved to catch her, but Riley didn't see anything else since everything went black for him.

* * *

The Mummy  
Just after 1st Movie

"Eviee!" Johnathan cried out to his sister as she ran off a head of them towards the large home Rick and her just bought after getting married. He followed her in however, with Rick close behind him. "Reason for wanting this place?" Johnathan asked as he scowled at the way too many old painting, books, and old looking furniture in the extremely large room.

Evelyn was already up the stairs up leaned over the railing, where she could look down at the first floor and replied, "Its amazing! That's why!" Rick headed up the stairs, letting Johnathan roam the home. No sooner was Johnathan in the next room when he heard Rick shout: "EVIEE!" Johnathan spun around and went to move but collapsed on the spot.

* * *

Batman Trilogy  
After 1st Movie

Bruce just changed out of his Batman costume and headed up into the Wayne Manor. He was filthy rich, and planned on getting back into the world. He also wanted to meet up with Rachel, in hopes that possibly he could restore their friendship. However he knew she was still in the hospital because of Scarecrow's 'medicine' even if he had managed to give her the antidote, which he thankfully was able to, but she hasn't awakened yet. Bruce knew it was only a matter of time until she did wake up and hoped it was sooner than what Mr. Fox was telling him.

He headed up to his room, to go take a good long sleep. He had been up all night and finally able to get some shut-eye even if it was only for two-three hours. He changed into his pajama bottoms and practically jumped into bed. Only to fall unconscious in mid flight to his bed.

* * *

Superman  
Movies, but Modern Day...instead of all 1970's. :)

Clark Kent, or Superman, heard the trouble even before he heard the sirens. I rant through the crowd at such a speed, they couldn't exactly see him changing into the world-known Man Of Steel. He took off into the sky towards where he heard the commotion. He saw people looking up and pointing him out to others as he zipped across the sky. Landed at the old Warehouse and started to walk in. Of course there was Gun-Fire, and he was easily able to deflect it since he was the man of steel. Anyway this went on for about thirty minutes before Superman was able to take out all the goons, and deliver them to the cops, that had finally gotten there.

He then gave a smile to the press, and saw Lois, and of course she followed him when he started to walk away. "Superman-" But Lois was cut off when she suddenly collapsed, and Superman caught her but he himself fell over unconscious.

* * *

Harry Potter  
Summer of 1995

Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinned at each other after not seeing each other for sometime. Fred and George of course heard the commotion of Hermione running and Ron's greeting that the two pranksters entered as well. Harry grinned at them as they popped in, scaring the living day lights out Ron, Hermione, and himself. " 'Ello 'Arry." The twins said at the same time, sounding a tad like Hagrid did.

"Fred, George." Harry greeted the the two of them, and they beamed. Hermione went to shoo them out but suddenly collapsed.

"'MIONE!" Harry, Ron, Fred, and George cried out together and all moved closer to examine her. But Ron and Fred suddenly dropped to the floor like Puppets. George and Harry took one look at each other before Harry blacked out himself.

* * *

Harry Potter  
July 31st, 1979

"LILY!" James, Sirius, and Remus called together up the stairs of the Potter Home. The four former Pranksters of Hogwarts were well known in their Generation and had remained friends. Peter had been expected but he had bailed at the last minute, so it was just the four of them going over to Three Broomsticks for a simple get together.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming!" Lily sassed back, as she neared the top of the stairs. James, Sirius, and Remus stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for her, laughing over something Sirius had said concerning how Lily probably over dressed. The three spun around when a thud was heard. "Lily!?" James' worried voice shouted out, as he started up the steps, wand out with Remus and Sirius close behind him. There wasn't an answer and they found out why when they reached the top of the steps... she had fainted, or that's what Remus assumed when suddenly Sirius collapsed and seconds later James also collapsed, Remus stood looking at his friends before everything went dark.

* * *

Harry Potter  
Summer of 1995

Severus had just left the Order Meeting and landed at his home. He walked through his childhood home, which he hated but he only kept around because it was his mother's. He slouched in the one chair and started to read a book, which he hadn't read in years. He felt drousy and found himself asleep in no time... only to be jolted awake by the thought of falling, to suddenly fall into blackness again.

* * *

**Okay End of Chapter 1.**

**Now as to where they will be. Well I was thinking the Room of Requirement.**

**So hope you enjoyed a glimpse of what my writing is like and hopefully you all like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Okay so what would happen if you could trap any character you want from any Universe into a room for a week? Well... This is my version. :)

I OWN NOTHING! I just had this strange idea after reading some other crossovers. Hence my version. Also, Its the Room of Requirement, so its large enough and food some how randomly appears(even if its not really supposed to) so thats not an issue.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tony sat up rubbing his head, which felt like he was just struck by Thor's Hammer... Again. And that wasn't a pleasant memory. Anyway he sat up and looked around the room to see that there were a lot more people than just the Avengers... and they all seemed to be waking up as well. He watched, still rubbing his own head as people helped, who he supposed was their companions as Steve helped Natasha and Clint helped Thor up. While Bruce sat looking just as puzzled at Tony was.

Once everyone was up and standing they all looked at each other. James saw Severus and lounged, holding out his wand, along with Sirius. "What the Bloody hell, Snevillus!?"

Severus had his own wand out as well. "Wait, Harry, is that your parents?" Hermione pointed to James, who was threatening Severus and Lily who was trying to stop the man killing the former Death-Eater. James froze when he heard her say that and looked straight at her.

"Wait, what?" James said, clearly confused.

"I suspect she is talking about your son." Sherlock, of course had to interfere.

"I think maybe we should all introduce ourselves." Lily, being a voice of reason spoke up. "No interrupting." She shot a look at James and Sirius, who pouted at her, "And you say one thing about you. I'm Lily Potter nee Evans, and I'm a Muggle-Born witch."

"James Potter, The Leader of the Marauders." James smirked as Sirius snorted in response to that.

"Yeah he wishes. Sirius Orion Black, first Black to ever not be in Slytherin... according to my knowledge that is." Sirius grinned.

"And you turned out just fine, Paddy." Remus grinned at his friend, "Remus John Lupin. I'm the Marauder's brains."

"Severus Snape, _Former_ Death-Eater and _current_ Order member." Severus glared at James and Sirius who shot skeptical looks at him.

"Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry looked at James and Lily, who stared at him.

"Ron Weasley. Harry's best friend...besides Hermione." Ron replied with a grin from Harry.

"Hermione Granger, brightest witch of my age." Hermione beamed proudly.

"Fred-"

"-And George"

"Weasley." The twins ended together.

"Weasley-"

"Wizard-"

"Wheeze's-"

"Creators." They switched back and forth, making sure no one could tell who was who.

"Why do you two even talk like that?" Hermione groaned.

"Talk like what?" Fred and George smirked as they both answered her together. Hermione sent the mock glares and they chuckled at her.

"Tony Stark, Iron Man, Billionaire, Playboy, Genius, and Philanthropist." Tony went right back to his snarky self.

"Steve Rodgers, Captain America, the World's first Super Hero."

"Thor, Son of Odin, God of Thunder!" Thor bellowed proudly.

"Think he'd be a Gryffindor?" Sirius whispered to James, who snickered causing Lily to hit the both of them and send them a glare when they pouted at her.

"Bruce Banner, I have... anger management issues." Bruce looked at the ground shyly.

"Natasha Romanoff, aka The Black Widow, I'm a master Assassin, been since I was a kid." Natasha clearly wanted to make a point that she was not going to tolerate anyone hitting on her.

"Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, master Marksman."

"Katniss Everdeen, a Champion of the 74th Hunger Games." Katniss, held her head high, and Lily noticed she stuck close to two boys.

"Gale Hawethorne, I'm from District Twelve, and this one's only true friend." He smiled at the girl, who sent him a deadly glare.

"Peeta Mellark, the other Champion of the 74th Hunger Games." Peeta was the one with Blonde Hair.

"Ten Galleons he's related to a Malfoy!" Sirius called out. WHACK! "OW! What the bloody 'ell was that for!?"

"You don't make bets on people's heritage, Black." Lily growled, and Sirius mumbled something inaudible to anyone else in the room.

"I'm Nick Burkhardt, I'm a Grimm and Police Detective."

"I'm James Monroe, please call me Monroe, I like to play the Cello and work on Clocks."

"I'm Rosalee, I own a spice and tea shop." She smiled softly at everyone else.

"I'm Edward Cullen-"

"Bloody 'ell. Harry, you seeing who I'm seeing?" Ron blurted out before Edward could finish. Harry's eyes strayed from the other people in the room and he clearly stiffened when he saw Edward.

"Isn't that Cedric?" Fred blurted out.

"Looks 'lot like him." George nodded.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm Edward Cullen and I'm a Vampire." Edward replied.

"I'm Jacob Black, I'm a werewolf." Jacob scowled when he heard James say, "Another Cousin of yours, Paddy?"

Sirius only shrugged in response. Remus paled considerably.

"Bella Swan, I'm in love with a Vampire." The girl standing between the two boys spoke. She received many questionably looks on that, but no one commented, to her relief.

"I am Sherlock Holmes, consultant detective." Sherlock was bouncing on the tip of his toes, as he spoke rapidly. His red and black checkered scarf around his neck, his hair in a wild state and his eyes watching everyone all at once.

"Well, I'm Dr. Joan Watson, I'm Sherlock's Assistant." The Asian standing next to Sherlock spoke calmly, and he shot her a look, but she thanked god that he didn't say anything.

"Ben Gates, I found treasure from the Founding Fathers hid and had the Gates family receive credit for the discovery." Ben, stood next to Abigail with Riley on his other side.

"Riley Poole, Ben's 'Accomplice'." Riley even used the air quotes for emphasis as he rolled hi eyes.

"Abigail Chase, the other of Ben's Accomplices." Abigail smiled, looking up at Ben.

"Evelyn Carnahan, I'm an intelligent Egyptologist." Evelyn grinned.

"I'm Rick O'Connell, I was dragged into taking Evie to Hamunaptra, and in the end had to take out an immortal Mummy." Rick practically summed up their adventure in one sentence.

"Johnathan Carnahan, I'm not athletic but I do know how to read some Ancient Egyptian." Johnathan said, standing next to Evelyn. "Oh and I'm Eviee's big brother." He ended with a cheesy smile.

"Bruce Wayne, I'ma billionaire, and I'm the Dark Knight of Gotham, so in other words I fight crime in a bat-suit." The man, who Lily thought was fairly handsome smirked slightly.

"Lois Lane, I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet." Lois Lane smiled at the people, standing beside the man who was in a blue and red spandex suit, and a red cape.

"Clark Kent. But my super hero name is Superman. I'm from the Planet Krypton but I grew up in Smallvile, hence the nickname I earned from Lois." The last person said.

"Okay so we got that over with. Anyone know where we are?" Tony asked, crossing his arms like a stubborn five year old would.

"Stark, if knew that, then we could get out." Natasha snapped.

"I think she's a Ravenclaw. Looks like one... could be a Slytherin though." Sirius whispered to James about Natasha.

"Looks like the Room of Requirement." Remus answered Tony's question, looking around the room.

"The what?" Almost everyone in the room except: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Severus asked.

"Room of Requirement, in Hogwarts. The Room that shows itself to those who need it most, or know where to look, or what to ask for. Once inside it can give anything except Food... which doesn't make sense because why would we be put into a place that can't provide food is beyond me." Lily said looking around.

"Alright. So Let's see-WATSON!" Sherlock suddenly yelled.

"Sherlock, I'm right here, why are you yelling?" Watson asked, crossing her arms, after half jumping out of her skin.

"Your doing it again." Holmes replied without looking at her as he walked off to go explore the room.

"I can't see through the walls... must be lead-lined." Clark scowled.

"Its actually Magical." James replied.

"Magic?" Thor asked slightly confused then his face lit up, "Loki can do magic."

"Loki!?" Sirius, Remus, James, Fred, and George's eyes were suddenly on the God of Thunder. Then as if planned they said, "He is our idol!"

"Uh-oh... more psychotic magic users." Tony grumbled, and Natasha sent him a warning look, and he gave her a smirk and waggled his eyebrows at her, risking it all.

"Sta-" But Natasha was cut off when Clint grabbed her arm and said, "Nat, relax."

"How do you know Loki?" Thor asked, tilting his head.

"Loki is the God of Myshcief and Chaos! Who wouldn't know him!" Sirius cried happily, forgetting entirely, and saw Remus sitting down on one of the many couches and launched at him, mid air changing into Padfoot, and landing on his friend.

"PADFOOT!" Remus yelped when the large black dog landed on him, and shoved his friend off.

"Is he a Vesen?" Nick put his hand son his hips.

"Not that I know. We can't actually change all the way. He is something else." Monroe explained.

"A Werewolf?" Jacob asked looking at The large dog that with a crack was Sirius in full clothes.

"Bloody Hell no. I'm an Animagus! Completely and utterly different. Werewolves can only change on the Full Moon, all the other times they are normal humans." Sirius defended, James and the other Witches and Wizards nodded in agreement.

"But that doesn't make sense. Jacob's a werewolf and he can change willingly." Bella argued.

"Oh right! And Vampires aren't the Living Dead." Ron snorted sarcastically.

"For your information, my family tends to not go after humans. We go after animals." Edward replied.

"Still look Cedric." Fred and George sang in a sing-song voice, while bouncing on their heels.

"So, let's try and get to know each other." Lily said trying to stop the on coming fight. "We are clearly here some how on the fact that we are all from different Worlds, the same but different so dimensions if you will call it that. Now, I'll count everyone off and then we will split into groups and learn more of the people in our groups." Lily pointed and counted each person.

* * *

**Okay, end of this chapter!**

**The groups:**

**Group 1 - Tony, Harry, Remus, Peeta, Jacob, Evelyn,**

**Group 2 - Thor, Ron, James, Nick, Holmes, Rick**

**Group 3 - Natasha, Hermione, Severus, Rosalee, Watson, Johnathan**

**Group 4 - Clint, Fred, Lily, Monroe, Ben, Wayne**

**Group 5 - Banner, George, Katniss, Edward, Abigail, Lois**

**Group 6 - Steve, Sirius, Gale, Bella, Riley, Clark**


	4. Chapter 3

Okay so what would happen if you could trap any character you want from any Universe into a room for a week? Well... This is my version. :)

I OWN NOTHING! I just had this strange idea after reading some other crossovers. Hence my version. Also, Its the Room of Requirement, so its large enough and food some how randomly appears(even if its not really supposed to) so thats not an issue.

**The groups:**

**Group 1 - Tony, Harry, Remus, Peeta, Jacob, Evelyn,**

**Group 2 - Thor, Ron, James, Nick, Holmes, Rick**

**Group 3 - Natasha, Hermione, Severus, Rosalee, Watson, Johnathan**

**Group 4 - Clint, Fred, Lily, Monroe, Ben, Wayne**

**Group 5 - Banner, George, Katniss, Edward, Abigail, Lois**

**Group 6 - Steve, Sirius, Gale, Bella, Riley, Clark**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Group One, will be in the Room labeled: Avengers." Lily ordered, pointing to the one room off to the side. "Group 2, in the Room Labeled: Watson and Holmes. Group 3, in room: Potters, Weasleys, Granger, and Snape. Group 4 will be in room: Wayne. Group 5 in room: Hunger Games. And Group 6 in room: Superman and Lane. Alright. Everyone know their groups?" She was receieved by nods and then ordered, "Off to your respective rooms, I'll set a timer and hopefully we might be able to find something and get everyone sorted out."

Everyone filed away into their respective Group Rooms...

* * *

Group 1

**Group 1 - Tony, Harry, Remus, Peeta, Jacob, Evelyn**

* * *

Tony, Harry, Remus, Peeta, Jacob, and Evelyn sat in the Avengers' Room, which was brightly colored in Red, Gold, Black, Blue, and White. On one of the door it had the Black Widow's Symbol, which was on her belt. They stared at each other for a good ten minutes before Harry spoke up, "So... uh... what's everyone's home life like?"

"Best you could come up with?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! I may be the Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and big person of the Golden Trio, but I can't think of ways to break the ice." Harry shrugged, and started drumming his wand on his lap.

"So, your a werewolf?" Evelyn asked Jacob, but no one noticed Remus pale slightly at the mentioning except for Harry, who only gave him a nod that he knew.

"Yes." Jacob hesitantly replied.

"What is a werewolf? Are they something made by the Capitol?" Peeta asked, curiously.

"The Capitol?" Tony asked stunned. "Werewolves, are vicious creatures that have to control their 'inner wolf' and go through a hard transformation every full moon. Only Dracula ever had a cure."

"That's not true." Harry, Remus, and Jacob spoke out at the same time then looked at each other stunned.

"Sorry... I am good friends with a werewolf." Harry replied looking at his lap.

"You know other werewolves?" Jacob asked, clearly confused.

"Only one. And frankly I don't feel like meeting the other ones, they were once part of Voldemort's Army. My... friend... Happens to work for the Order, or the Light, and its my side. He has to go through the trouble of loosing his job but he's still a great guy." Harry shrugged.

"Who is he?" Jacob seemed excited, "Is he here in, whatchamacallit?"

"Room of Requirement. And Yes actually he is. And he is in this room." Harry smiled at Remus, who paled considerably. "It's alright, Remus, they can't judge you considering we have another werewolf in this room."

"Why don't we explain a little about ourselves?" Evelyn asked looking at the others, clearly waiting for one of them to talk.

"I'll go!" Tony practicably bouncing around, and eating blueberries, which he kept in his pocket and decided to share with the others in his group. "I'm Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, and Philanthropist. I am the owner of the Stark industries, it makes weapons. However when I was showing some of America's troops how the newest worked, we were ambushed and shrapnel tries to push its way into my heart every day... except this-" Tony taps the light source that is under his shirt, "-stops it. That led me to get onto the Iron Man suit, and eventually into turning my tower into the only tower with Green Energy."

"I'm Peeta Mellark. I'm from District 12 in Panem. I grew up in a bakery and since our District is the District of Coal Mining, I knew I would be lucky not having to go into the mines and only have to really work in the Bakery. Yeah the Hunger Games, which is litterally where our government takes 24 people from the ages of: 11 to 18, one boy and one girl from every District and put them into an Arena to fight to the death. Only one is allowed to survive." Peeta hesitated at this letting that soak in.

"But the girl, Katniss, I think it was. Said she went in to the 74th and you said so as well. So there has to be an exception." Remus pointed out and the others agreed.

"They only allowed us to both live because we threatened to eat the Nightlock, a deadly berry that would kill anyone before you even finish swallowing it. They stopped us by telling us that the Game Makers had decided to let us both win, and in that we got to go home. Of course everyone in Panem except for Katniss' family and maybe her friend's family thinks we are 'star crossed lovers'." Peeta finished.

"That most likely won't end well." Jacob grimaced at the 'star crossed lovers' part.

"I agree the Werewolf!" Tony voiced his opinion, "Romeo and Juliette didn't end too well. So I wish you both luck."

Evelyn looked at Peeta and said, "Don't worry, you'll work something out. Next?"

"I'll go. I'm Remus Lupin, and I'm a werewolf. I was an outcast until I came to Hogwarts were I met: Peter, James, and Sirius who found out my 'furry little problem' as James so lovingly calls it, and became Animagi to join me on the Full Moons. I was sorted into Gryffindor, and it wasn't until second year I realized why. It was because in the Wizarding World, and to be someone like me, it takes a lot of bravery. I was nicknamed Moony, by Sirius, who found it amusing and once they became animgi Sirius' got the nickname of Padfoot, James is Prongs, and Peter is Wormtail. We also became the Marauders and caused loads of trouble." Remus chuckled to himself at this, and Harry smiled, the werewolf fell silent.

"I guess I'll go. I'm the son of Lily and James Potter, I was born on July 31st 1980 and in October of 1981 James and Lily were killed because the Rat ratted them out. I was taken to Lily's sister's house, and I was taken in and if Sirius ever found out how they treated me he would be sent right back into Askaban. Anyway, I'm in my fifth year at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor, and I don't like my fame. Yeah it can come in handy at times but I'm not fond of it, I'd rather have a real family, and no matter how famous I am I'm never going to have known my parents. I became best friends with Ron and Hermione, and the Twins gave me the Marauder's map in my 3rd year, the same year everyone thought Sirius was out to kill me-" Harry was interupted.

"Sirius would never kill anyone! Okay maybe Snape for being a Death-Eater... and possibly most of his family for be 'inbred psychos'." Remus shrugged but then defended, "Padfoot wouldn't hurt anyone as well."

"Padfoot?" Tony looked entirely confused.

"Sirius' animagus form." Remus and Harry said together.

"I'm sorry but what is this Animagus thing?" Evelyn asked, looking at the men in the room.

"Its a Witch or Wizard, who went through the proper things and is able to change into their 'inner animal'. James is a Stag, so he would be Prongs because of the Antlers. Sirius is Padfoot, because of well he has padded feet when in that form. I'm a werewolf, so I got the nickname of Moony. Peter-"

"Pettigrew is a rat, hence the name Wormtail." Harry sourly finished Remus' thoughts, surprising Remus.

"Okay... I'll go next. I'm Evelyn, please call me Evie(?), my life is fairly normaly I mean I am the younger sister to Johnathan, so its not always the greatest thing. But I recently woke up a Mummy, who wanted to wipe out the world. Thanks to Rick and Johnathan we were able to kill it." Evelyn smiled and they all nodded, clearly deciding not to ask questions.

"I'm Jacob Black-"

"Are you related to Sirius by any chance?" Remus tilted his head slightly in curiosity. Jacob shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm a werewolf, so I'm against the Vampires and kept them in line. Bella came and everything turned upside down. I ended up working with her for a while, of course I don't like Edward that much but I help them the best I can." Jacob replied flashing a wolfish smile.

* * *

Group 2

**Group 2 - Thor, Ron, James, Nick, Holmes, Rick**

* * *

"What do we talk about?" Thor thundered, sitting on one of the two beds.

"Not sure." Ron shrugged along with James and Nick. Nick being completely unsure about the whole thing. Rick watched them, keeping silent. Holmes watching each of them for the longest times.

"Well. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm James Potter-"

"Harry's Dad." Ron's eyes widened, looking at the man. "Your Prongs, aren't you? One of the Marauders."

"Yep, and proud of it!" James beamed. "Anyway, I'm also known as Prongs, so obviously I'm an Animagus like Sirius."

"You're nervous." Sherlock interrupted watching the older Wizard. "Your fidgeting, and clearly want to get out of here as soon as possible. So, Mr. Potter, what are you hiding?"

James' mouth opened and closed before he ran a hand through his hair and replied, "The fact that Lily, Remus, Sirius, and I were going to go to Three Broomsticks before Lily collapsed and everything went dark for the the rest of us... Anyway, I'm a Marauder, or a Prankster, one of the four! We are the best prankster Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"Hogwarts?" Nick asked.

"Magical School for Witches and Wizards." Ron explained, "Ron Weasley, and I'm a Gryffindor, which is a bloody hell a lot better than Slytherin. But anyway I'm best friends with Harry. The youngest boy out of Seven Kids, but Ginny is younger than me so I'm second youngest." Ron shrugged.

"Molly and Arthur really had that many kids!?" James exclaimed, and Ron nodded, "Thought they were always joking when they said they had five kids to look after."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm a Grimm and I wanted to know if you are a Vesen." Nick looked at James.

"A Vesen? What is that?" James and Ron asked together.

"Its hard to explain. But apparently not if you don't know what I'm talking about." Nick shrugged, "Nick Burkhardt, Portland Police Detective, and a Grimm."

"Well. Sherlock Holmes, consultant detective." Sherlock was rolling on the balls of his feet,as he watched the others, clearly taking in almost everything about them.

"This Gryffindor you speak of, I do not understand." Thor, looked puzzled, "Nor do I understand what a police is."

"Gryffindor is one of the four Houses in Hogwarts." James said and glanced at Ron but bother wizards found themselves speaking at the same time, "The four are: Gryffindor- where the brave at heart dwell; Slytherin- where cunning and ambition is treasured along with pureblood status; Ravenclaw- where only the smartest go; and finally Hufflepuffs- loyal to the end."

"No what is this Police you speak of?" Thor looked at Nick, who hesitated.

"We enforce the law, and arrest the bad people." Nick replied, clearly struggling with how to describe police.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself. Rick O'Connell, and I killed a thousand year old Mummy that tried to take over the world when we read from the Book of the Dead." Rick finally introduced himself, and waited for the confusion but none came. They all jumped when Thor spoke next.

"I am Thor, son of Odin, and God of Thunder! I protect Midguard, against other realms." Thor bellowed this, and hence causing them to jump. Sherlock, was the only one who didn't jump, as it was clear he wasn't surprised by the largest man's outburst.

"Okaaayyyy then. So, let's see, why not play a game!" James grinned, and Ron internally groaned, since the same look that was on the Twins when they were threatening to do a prank happened to be on James' face now. And it was clear no one else know what the grin meant.

"Alright. And what game shall we play, Mr Potter?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"... How about Tray Surfing?" James beamed, it had been something that the Marauders LOVED when they were in Hogwarts.

"We don't have trays or tables to surf on." Ron pointed out, stubbornly, but James waved him off and transfigured a couple of blankets into trays.

"You don't need a table to surf on for Tray Surfing, Ron, you simply get onto the tray and hope for the best!" James said after charming the trays and jumping onto one of them, instantly floating a good three feet in the air.

"You mortals think of strange things to do." Thor laughed, but joined the fun by jumping onto a tray as well, while Ron did the same. Sherlock watched as the three took off around the room, which suddenly seemed a lot larger. He then saw that Rick had joined them. Of course Sherlock knew it would be kind of entertaining to watch but wanted to at least attempt it so he jumped onto the last tray and took off with them. James transfigured something into a ball and they were throwing it around to each other to see what they could all do. Sherlock, was however, still trying to figure out how and why everyone was here.

* * *

**Okay so end of this chapter. Sorry for if any characters are OOC, I'm brilliantly smart like Sherlock nor am I am a badass prankster like James. I also tried to get Remus to be somewhat quiet and not talk much. But not sure, he is a difficult character to write, btw.**

**Next chapter has Groups: 3 and 4 in it!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**emeraldraven**


End file.
